


Rumor Has It

by ScriptoremAlto



Series: Ice Dance! AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptoremAlto/pseuds/ScriptoremAlto
Summary: (Skating AU because I am trash. Forgive me. I have no regrets. Eventual smut. Mirrors 3 year gap in DBZ.)They've got people talking. Vegeta and Bulma was this famous not-a-couple that EVERYONE is rooting for to be a couple.But before the heated stadium kisses and their controversial programmes, this is a story of how they first met.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> ( Ayeeeeeee so this is my attempt at writing after 3 stagnant years. And since I am a skating trash and the Olympics is happenning I decided to write this. ;) Sorry not sorry. )

It was 10 degrees outside, and sometimes even colder on the rink. Russia can indeed be an unforgiving place for someone who wasn't used to it-say, a person from a tropical country could really get a bad case of hypothermia.  
  
But no, not for Bulma. This was her comfort zone, her refuge. Gliding against the ice and hearing the scratching of her blades gave her relief and empowerment beyond words that probably nobody else can understand. She was the queen here. She was unstoppable.  
  
Besides, she wouldn't even feel the cold even though she wanted to. It wasn't just acclimatization. It was because of _him_.  
  
Vegeta may be the most ferocious man he'd ever met, granted their first wasn't all too amicable. He didn't know how to smile, and he called her "woman" as if she didn't have a name.  
  
The most memorable thing though? Their first dance. Every detail was etched into her mind. It was the first time that she had experienced a different kind of warmth.

* * *

  
They were at Japan back then for training, it was three years ago. Bulma remembered how a brawny teen came in the room, how the fresh snow had been stuck in the spikes of his hair. There was a thick air of pride that swirled around him, so thick that she could almost smell it. After all, she recognized him. Everyone should, as he was the  _Prince_ on ice. The champ of the Junior Worlds this season. Took every trophy that he could, and rumor has it he had an attitude to go with his talent.

Whis, their coach, had been gushing about the guy for months on end now. A genius, that's what he says. That's why he had been insisting to put them on the same program for the nationals. Bulma never understood Whis' decision-making process or how he thought of entering a pairs competition, but more often than not, he turned out to be correct. He just had that  _holy_ ~~~~instinct thing going on.

All in all, the guy was very impressionable (aside from the fact that he head looked like a pine tree). Bulma was pretty sure he was younger than her by a few months but the dude walked in like he was ready to spill all the teas.

 

"Bulma, this is Vegeta. Vegeta, this is Bulma." A quick head to toe look and she noted the catchy blue spandex he was wearing and all the  _bumps_ that came with it. Hm. Catchy.

"Hey, hey."

Her hand shot up to shake his but he just looked at it as if it was something repulsive. Instead, he held his head conveniently higher than hers. Whether it was to make up for the gap between their heights or anything else, she was under the impression he was making him self superior.  
  
"Silver." The word was loud and imposing, and each syllable stretched to emphasis. Ah, the devil bared its fang earlier than expected. "You won _silver_."  
  
"Wh--" She felt the heat in her ears. First of all, how dare he. Was he pointing out that she was a loser?  _What a jerk._

  
"Yes, I damn well did." Were it not for that botched triple axel it should have been a gold. "Thanks for pointing out, champ. I mean _Prince_. I remember you from Switzerland though."  
  
That one made headlines. That time when fell down face-first two conferences ago and broke his nose. No one is perfect, after all. Bulma ran a finger through her curls, straightened her posture to highlight her, uhm, assets and met his blossoming frown with a coy smile.   
  
He scoffed. "Don't push it, woman. I'm not here to carry you around. I'm here to win. I would leave you," A finger pointed towards the rink, "out there if you'd be such a burden."  
  
"Oh lucky me. I'm stuck with an asshole." It was an intentional murmur which was loud enough for him to catch.  
  
"What did you just say???"  
  
She snarked, he barked. They had almost clawed at eah other if there wasn't a large pair of hands that pushed them apart at arm's length. Somehow, Whis saw all of this coming. That's what you'd get when you put two stubborn people together.  
  
"My, my. We don't butt heads here like animals. Let's calm down and breathe in, breathe out." Coach clapped his hands together with a knowing smile and punctuated it with a wink. "At least give it a try first before anything else. You'll never know how a dance could work wonders~"  
  
Whis' face looked like he was up to something and both skaters had their eyes narrowed at him. The coach didn't budge and stared back expectantly. Surprisingly, Vegeta was the first one to crack, but with a grunt. "Fine."

  


"Yes~ This is for Victory~!"

 

 

Vegeta was already gliding on the ice when she had finished lacing her skates. His face, she noted, was a lot calmer than his usual demeanor, bur his eyes never gave up that look that always searched for a challenge. Bulma observed her future partner in silence while leaning on the stands, trying to nitpick his gestures, his lines, and his edges. But she didn't find--couldn't find any flaw.  
  
And so the music had started playing; Pilgrims on a long Journey, that piece he used in his winning program. She had seen it before on TV, but it was the first time she would see him perform upclose.  
  
As the mellow notes trickled like drops of water against the rink, Vegeta went with the flow; he started with fluid movements but as the music built up before it was a minute, a double salchow and a triple lutz made their way.  
  
_Huh. What a show off_. Bulma knew he still carried that ego while dancing, but she couldn't veer her eyes off him. Vegeta's edges were precise but his movements were unconventionally strong. She unconsciously had grown fond of how the muscles on his jaws went taut every time he'd enter a spin, or how his frame sturdied and aged him a bit when he'd jump. Too masculine but it worked, at least for her tastes. How can someone be so brawny yet so fluent?  
  
"Are you done ogling?" Whis's voice broke her trance and made her blink. "I mean, a little knocked on the head and his emotional capacity might be the size of a peanut. But hey, he's perfect, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. When he's dancing. Just don't let him talk."   
  
"Oh you know you adore him! Don't ya like the way that rayon suit is hugging him?"

Good point, she decided. The practice wear did justice to his althetic body, enough to make any other woman blush. Admittedly there's something different about him that made her stomach churn. Maybe she was just hungry. Maybe she had a new found thing for  _bad_ _boys_.

  
"Unbelievable, you." She sighed and took the guards off her skates to get away from her scheming coach. Turns out he had stopped skating and stared at them with a disgruntled look in his face. She smiled as she let herself glide towards the center of the rink.  
  
"The hell are you saying about me, woman?"  
  
"Bulma. You could be a normal person and call me Bulma, you know. And no, contrary to what any self-worshipping beliefs you have, not everything is about you."

His frown deepened. She might have dropped 'amazing' or 'jaw-dropping' in the same sentence but no way she'd  give him the satisfaction.

"So why don't you take me out for a spin, my Prince?"

He gave her a long stare, trying to intimidate her with his pitch black irises. If he weren't so annoying, she'd rather be lost in them, to be honest.  
  
"A spin, huh." Vegeta finally yielded and placed a grip in her arm and twirled her until she was standing in front of him, her back leaned against his broad chest. Bulma hadn't noticed how close he was until he spoke against her ear.  
  
"Don't be so stiff, stupid." She never stood a chance against that whisper. Especially not when his breath uncharacteristically hinted hot chocolate and mashmallows, which she had unknowingly indulged herself with until he started pulling her along with him.  
  
It started slow; the music was still playing mutedly in the background and he took her into a loop, the noise of their skates poignant with their mastery. His grip was tight and gentle at the same time and his calloused fingers against her arm felt somewhat reassuring.

And all the while they were circling the space, they'd done nothing but read each other's expressions. They were studying the littlest of gestures. That's when she learned to appreciate how his brows naturally furrowed and charm of the almost invisible scars he had from countless falls and slips.  
  
"Not bad." She told him sincerely. A twitch on the corner of his mouth was the reply. Was it a smile?  
  
"You could be better."  
  
He pushed her away this time almost taking her balance off but Bulma found his warm hands in her waist. And from thereon she was soaring--his sudden speed made a breeze that caressed her face. Lifting her hands, it was as if the lights on the high ceilings were on her reach. It felt like the same tingling sensation as when she first learned how to skate. It was thrilling. Enthralling.  
  
The lights whirred in a twizzle, and then she was back in his arms. His other hand slid to her thigh as support when he bent her carefully as if she were fragile, and moved in until his face was half an inch away from hers.  
  
It was then Bulma realized everything about him scorched. Vegeta's eyes, his body, his hold. It was burning her that the cold was negligible. He was trying to melt her right then and there.

She wasn't even sure if she her hands were anywhere decent (one was actually latched into his butt, but to hell with it).

  
A lump formed on her throat as she brought her stare down to his lips. For such a brash person, the pair looked so supple. Her hands itched with the urge to touch them. The girl wanted to do something--anything--but she didn't get the chance. As soon as the music stopped, he tugged her to stand up and started to skate away.

 

  
  
"That was wonderful, goodness gracious." Whis clapped towards their direction, pleased with himself after plotting about this partnership. But Bulma heard him but wasn't able to comprehend. Her brain was still preoccupied on how to stop the persistent drumming in her chest.  
  
"Hey, you. That was... fun." The girl beckoned to the retreating figure after taking a moment to compose herself. "If you didn't leave me like that, I would've said that yes to a date. I think you're kinda cute."

Attractive. Hot. Tempting. And all other things that could make her feel giddy.  
  
"Tsch." He peered over his shoulder towards her direction while fixing his guard, the perpetual glare back in its place. "Who would date a vulgar woman like you."  
  
Vegeta started walking off hurriedly while huffing, never to return until dinner. God knows where he'd be going but the way his hips moved was goddamn inviting. Whis called out the her as she approached the stands herself, seemingly noting the same thing that had her distracted for a moment.

"Told ya." He spared a glance towards Vegeta's back and mouthed, _irresistible_.  
  
Bulma laughed inwardly. He is irressistable indeed, she could sense her slumbering hormones surge through.   
  
Especially when he's trying to hide his deep, velvety blush.

**Author's Note:**

> So Veggies would take the limelight as the PoV character the next time I post. Bear with me ;)


End file.
